Los Espadachines Elementales (Reescrito)
by RayoAmarillo5
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke hartos de la forma en la que son tratados escapan de la aldea, en su viaje se encuentran con una leyenda del mundo Shinobi junto a su aprendiz. Entrenados por Ashura e Indra, Naruto, Sasuke y Kaneki son los encargados de terminar con un gran mal... (Historia Reescrita). Naruto x Yugito, Sasuke x Ino y Oc x Hinata.
1. El Abandono

_**Capítulo I: El Abandono.**_

 _ **En este Capítulo sólo se corrigieron faltas ortográficas y lo hice mas fácil de leer.**_

 **-"¡Feliz cumpleaños,Menma,Naruko!"-** gritaron felices Minato y Kushina dándole un abrazo a sus hijos que tenían sonrisas en sus caras.

Mientras tanto arriba en las escaleras un niño rubio de ojos azules miraba triste a su familia **-"Acaso se olvidaron por sexta vez de que hoy tambien es mi cumpleaños?"-** dijo Naruto saliendo corriendo de la casa pues se hartó de que siempre lo ignoraran,harto que a ellos los entrenan solo por ser jinchurikis y por alguna razón no los odiaba ¿cómo iba a odiar a los que le dieron la vida? talvez otros los odiarían por eso,pero él no,él no podía sentir ese sentimiento de odio hacia nadie ni a sus hermanos que siempre le hacían burla de que sus padres no lo querían por débil,no,él sencillamente era incapaz de odiar.

 _ **-Barrio Uchiha,casa de Sasuke.**_

 **-"otra vez"-** dijo con fastidio Sasuke,viendo como su familia lo había vuelto a abandonar como siempre,era normal,a él lo dejaban solo mientras ellos se iban de vacaciones con su Hermano gemelo,Shisui,en honor al mejor amigo de Itachi que se había suicidado, en fin,ya lo estaba empezando a molestar tanto,que estaba pensando en irse de la aldea,pues ¿que le quedaba? ¿el titulo de lider de clan? claro! como hace una semana se lo habían arrebatado de las manos dándoselo a su hermano junto con la sorpresa de que un tal Kakashi,lo entrenaría ya que Itachi se había ido del clan y de la villa, lo único bueno de su vida era su mejor amigo,al que consideraba su hermano,claro,aunque nunca se lo diría, Naruto era su contraparte,mientras él era serio,ordenado y calmado,Naruto era alegre,desordenado e hiperactivo,pero aun asi tenian una gran amistad que creció aún más al ver sus cosas en común,ambos eran hijos de alguien importante,a ambos le habían arrebatado su sueño por sus hermanos,a el ser el líder del clan,y a Naruto ser Hokage,ambos eran ignorados por su familia,aunque a diferencia de el,Naruto era incapaz de odiar a su familia.

Preparo una mochila con las cosas necesarias para irse,escribió tres cartas para sus mejores amigos,Naruto,Hinata e Ino,de la cual últimamente se sentía nervioso al acercarse.

Había salido de su casa,ya solo le faltaba dejarle la carta a Naruto,pero cuando iba a la casa de su amigo se lo encontró con un sobre en la mano y una mochila.

 **-"¿Que haces aqui Sasuke?"-** pregunto Naruto,él iba a su casa a dejarle una carta de despedida diciendo que se iba de la aldea que ya estaba harto de que su familia lo ignorara,ya había dejado una carta a cada uno de sus amigos,Kiba,Shikamaru,Shino,Hinata,Ino y a Yugito, esta última era de sus mejores amigas ya que al igual que él,ella era un Jinchuriki,aunque él fuera el Jinchuriki solo del alma del Kyubi.

 **-"Creo que es mejor si te lo digo yo a que lo leas... Naruto,me voy de la aldea,estoy harto de que mi familia me ignore siempre,solo por que mi hermano despertó el Sharingan antes que yo ¿merece más atención? no creo que sea excusa suficiente"-** decía Sasuke con ira en sus palabras mientras Naruto sonreía,cosa que confundió a Sasuke **-"¿Por que sonries dobe?"-** pregunto el azabache.

 **-"Porque yo tambien me ire de la aldea,y nos podremos ir juntos"-** dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

 **-"No es necesario que abandones Konoha por mi"-** dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

 **-"No es por ti Teme"-** dijo Naruto serio **-"Yo tambien me canse de que me ignoren"-** dijo el rubio un poco triste.

 **-"Bien está hecho,nos vamos hoy mismo"-** dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la salida de la aldea siendo seguido por Naruto.

 _ **-5 meses después-**_

Vemos a dos niños de 8 años caminando por un bosque,ambos iban discutiendo.

 **-"Pero como no pensaste en que nos podíamos quedar sin comida?!"-** gritó Naruto desesperadamente pues hace una semana les empezó a faltar el alimento y para su mala fortuna,no traían dinero.

 **-"Pes llevaba suficiente para mi! nunca conte con que vendrías conmigo y se te olvidaria tu comida!"-** dijo Sasuke con enfado.

 **-"Y pensabas sobrevivir con tan poca comida?!"-** gritó Naruto.

 **-"Tenía pensado trabajar en un pueblo pero no hemos encontrado ninguno!"-** gritó Sasuke un poco desesperado.

 **-"Espero trabajes lo suficiente para mantenernos con vida!"-** gritó Naruto.

-"Mantenernos? crees que te voy a mantener!? no seas vago tu también tendrás que trabajar!"- grito Sasuke,su gran amigo lo estaba sacando de quicio.

 **-"si claro…"-** susurro Naruto.

- _ **1 Mes después-**_

Vemos a Naruto cargando a un Sasuke que estaba diciendo incoherencias por la falta de comida y de agua.

 **-"Yo vengare al clan! te matare Itachi lo haré! sere Hokage!"-** gritaba Sasuke.

 **-"Si Sasuke si, y tendremos una pelea con Madara Uchiha"-** decía Naruto siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

Naruto recostó en un árbol a su amigo,mientras él hacía lo mismo en un árbol cercano,hace ya dos días que Sasuke estaba delirando y el lo unico que podia hacer era cargarlo y ver si encontraban un pueblo donde comer algo.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos **-"¿Quién anda ahí?"-** preguntó Naruto sin recibir respuesta **-"¿Quien anda ahí dije?!"-** gritó Naruto un poco asustado porque les pudieran hacer algo.

 **-"Sensei creo que deberíamos ayudarlos,se ven muy desnutridos"-** dijo una misteriosa voz que se le hizo como de un niño de su edad.

 **-"Tienes un gran corazón,Kaneki,sabía que elegirte como alumno no seria un error"-** se escuchó otra voz un poco más vieja.

 **-"Salga quien quiera que este ahi"-** volvio a gritar Naruto pero esta vez salio un chico de la estatura de Sasuke,con pelo blanco despeinado y ojos negros,su piel es del mismo tono que la de Hinata,su ropa consiste en unos pantalones ANBU negros y una camisa manga larga color blanco con el símbolo Uchiha y Senju en la espalda,también lleva una chaqueta Negra con el Kanji en blanco de "Veloz" en la espalda,el símbolo Uchiha en la parte superior de la manga izquierda y el símbolo senju en el mismo lado pero de la manga un guante sin dedos en su mano derecha que lleva una extraño sello en la palma y lleva una Katana en la espalda.

 **-"Hola,soy Kaneki,Kaneki Uchiha"-** dijo el chico peliblanco con una gran sonrisa extendiendo la mano a Naruto.

 **-"Ho-hola yo soy Naruto,Naruto Namikaze"-** dijo Naruto confundido tomando la mano de Kaneki _**-"acaso dijo ¿Uchiha?"-**_ se preguntaba Naruto mentalmente.

 **-"Yo soy Hagoromo,Hagoromo Otsutsuki"-** dijo el peliblanco extendiendo la mano a Naruto.

 **-"¿Que hacen dos personas aquí?"-** dijo Naruto dudando.

 **-"¿Nosotros estamos entrenando y ustedes?"-** dijo Kaneki con su sonrisa.

 **-"Estamos perdidos y sin comida"-** decía Naruto sintiendo que podía confiar en ellos.

 **-"Sensei ¿les podemos dar un poco de nuestra comida?"-** preguntó Kaneki a su sensei el cual tenía una sonrisa.

 **-"claro,dales lo que quieras"-** dijo Hagoromo tranquilamente.

 **-"Oh no,Madara ha absorbido al árbol! dobe tenemos que derrotarlo antes de que se ponga mas feo!"-** grito Sasuke parándose de repente,atacando a Kaneki el que solo esquivaba los golpes **-"Amaterasu,oh no me he quedado sin chakra!"-** decía Sasuke tocándose el ojo.

 **-"¿Y a este que le pasa?"-** preguntó Kaneki apuntando a Sasuke que estaba tirado en el suelo agarrando su ojo.

 **-"A estado asi desde hace dos días,creo que es por la falta de comida"-** dijo Naruto viendo el lamentable estado de su amigo.

 **-"Oh no! mi brazo! qué has hecho Naruto?!"-** empezó otra vez Sasuke **-"¡¿Como que mi culpa?! si fuistes tu el que uso el Rasengan! y que tiene que ver que yo te haiga intentado atacar! Si tu pudistes esquivarlo! "-** decía Sasuke revolcándose en el suelo.

 **-"Ya veo"-** dijo el peliblanco menor mientras sacaba comida de un pergamino. **-"Entonces es mejor que coman ya"-** dijo Kaneki dándole dos platos de comida a Naruto,uno para él y otro para Sasuke.

 **-"Comida!"-** se levantó de repente el pelinegro tomando su plato de comida y devorandolo en un instante **-"más!"-** pidió el pelinegro a lo que Kaneki le dio otro plato.

Después de que los niños comieran,se durmieron rápidamente dejando despierto solo a Hagoromo que se acercó a Naruto y Sasuke poniendo dos dedos sobre sus frentes y cerrando sus ojos,de repente dos luces aparecieron al lado de Naruto y Sasuke, cuando se desvanecieron se vio a dos hombres.

 **-"Ashura,Indra cuanto tiempo"-** dijo Hagoromo abrazando a los dos hombres.

 **-"¿Papá?"-** dijo Ashura sin explicarse qué estaba pasando.

 **-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-** pregunto Indra

 **-"Porque tenemos una misión"-** dijo Hagoromo separándose de sus hijos.

 **-"¿Misión? ¿Cual misión?"-** preguntaron extrañados ambos hermanos.

 **-"Si,esta misión me fue encomendado por Kami-sama,debemos entrenar a estos tres niños que en el futuro se convertirán en los heroes del mundo shinobi"-** dijo Hagoromo seriamente tomando de los hombros a sus hijos **-"Por eso los he traido aqui,tu Ashura,tomaras como estudiante al rubio,su nombre es Naruto Namikaze y es descendiente de Hashirama por parte de padre,aunque él no lo sepa.Y tu Indra,tu estudiante será el pelinegro,su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha,y es descendiente de Madara Uchiha por parte de Madre.Y mi estudiante será Kaneki Senju Uchiha,descendiente de ambos,Hashirama y Madara,Su padre es el mismo que el de Naruto,Minato, y su madre es la misma que la de Sasuke,Mikoto,es el hijo de un gran amor que es prohibido, los tres tendrán que salvar al mundo de Madara,mi madre,el juubi y dos enemigos que Kami-sama no me quiso mencionar"-** dijo Rikudou sennin.

 **-"Descuida padre,te ayudaremos"-** dijeron Indra y Ashura con una mirada de determinación total.

 _ **-Al dia siguiente-**_

Naruto se estaba levantando,había dormido y comido muy bien,hace mucho que no comia asi,bueno que no comía nada en pronto noto que Kaneki estaba sentado con la mirada perdida **-"ah... hola?"-** dijo Naruto haciendo que Kaneki se volteara de repente.

 **-"Oh,hola Naruto!"-** saludo animadamente **-"¿Los conoces?"-** dijo señalando a Ashura e Indra que se encontraban platicando con Hagoromo.

Naruto volteo a ver al lugar donde señalaba Kaneki encontrándose con un par de hombres que él no conocía **-"No,para nada,nunca los he visto"-** respondió Naruto

 **-"Ya veo…"-** dijo Kaneki pensando **-"Vamos! seguro que serán nuestros amigos!"-** se levantó Kaneki animadamente caminando hacia los desconocidos.

 **-"¿Pero qué le pasa a este chico? tiene mucha confianza en las personas,eso no lo llevara muy lejos"-** dijo Naruto levantándose y yendo a ver a su amigo Sasuke para levantarlo.

 _ **-Algunos Minutos después-**_

Con un Sasuke ya despierto,Kaneki,Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban frente a Hagoromo y los dos desconocidos.

 **-"¿Y quienes son ellos Sensei?"-** Pregunto Kaneki refiriéndose a Ashura e Indra.

 **-"Ellos Kaneki-kun,son mis hijos el es Ashura y el es Indra"-** dijo Hagoromo señalando a sus hijos.

 **-"genial! ¿ellos también me entrenaran?"-** pregunto animado Kaneki causando una risa en el viejo.

 **-"Jeje,no Kaneki-Kun"-** dijo el peliblanco bajandole el ánimo a su estudiante.

 **-"Oye viejo!"-** grito Naruto llamando la atención de todos,menos Sasuke **-"Gracias por la comida pero ya nos vamos"-** dijo Naruto parándose junto a Sasuke, tomando ambos sus mochilas.

 **-"No podemos permitir que se vayan"-** dijo Ashura parándose.

 **-"¿Porque no?"-** pregunto confundido Naruto.

 **-"Porque si no ¿quienes serian nuestros aprendices?"-** dijo esta vez Indra

 **-"¿Nosotros? ¿Porque?"-** pregunto ahora Sasuke.

 **-"Porque sabemos lo que han vivido,por la soledad que han pasado y queremos ayudarlos a volverse fuertes y volver a su aldea para que logren cumplir sus sueños"-** dijo Ashura con una cálida sonrisa que le transmitió confianza a Naruto y Sasuke.

 **-"¿Y qué dicen chicos,aceptan?"-** pregunto Hagoromo.

 **-"Yo si, ¿y tu Sasuke?"-** contesto y pregunto Naruto a su compañero.

 **-"Yo…"-** Sasuke estaba pensando **-"acepto"-** finalizó Sasuke haciendo que alguien se alegrara demasiado.

 **-"Genial!"-** gritó feliz Kaneki **-"Nuevos amigos!"-** corrió Kaneki a abrazar a Naruto y a Sasuke que se incomodaron un poco pero después devolvieron el abrazo.

 _ **-1 Semana después-**_

 **-"Bien Naruto,yo soy Ashura Otsutsuki y a partir de hoy sere tu sensei"-** dijo Ashura que estaba frente a Naruto.

 **-"Hai,Ashura-sensei ¿que será lo primero que aprendamos?"** -pregunto Naruto.

 **-"Bien Naruto,aqui esta la listo de todo lo que te enseñaré,primero empezarás con el control de chakra cuando termines veremos tu afinidad elemental para ver qué jutsus te puedo enseñar,mientras entrenamos control de chakra también te entrenare en lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunais,estudiaras la historia del continente elemental desde principio a fin, te enseñaré varios jutsus de sellado del clan Uzumaki,intentaremos despertar tu Mokuton para enseñarte varios jutsus que se,te enseñaré el Kage Bunshin y cuando el Kyubi en tu interior recupere su chakra te enseñare a controlarlo,te enseñaré mi estilo de Taijutsu,luego el de Kenjutsu y al final algunos Genjutsus que conozco,después de que acabes todo eso veremos que mas te puedo enseñar"-** término Ashura sorprendiendo a Naruto por tanto que tendría que aprender.

 **-"Ha-Hai Ashura-sensei"-** dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

 **-"Bien comencemos!"-** grito Ashura.

 _ **-Con Sasuke e Indra-**_

 **-"Bien,Sasuke como sabes yo seré tu sensei"-** dijo Indra muy serio.

 **-"Hai"-** contestó simplemente Sasuke.

 **-"Bien,yo te enseñaré control de chakra,manejo de armas,te enseñaré sobre el continente elemental,te enseñaré a manejar y madurar el Sharingan,posiblemente el Mangekyo sharingan si lo logras despertar,si lo despiertas te enseñare el Susano'o,Kamui,Tsukuyomi y enseñare varios jutsu de tus afinidades elementales,te enseñaré mi Kenjutsu especial y te enseñaré varios Genjutsus para tu Sharingan,cuando acabemos todo eso entrenaremos otras cosas y te daré un regalo especial"-** dijo ndra.

 **-"Hai"-** dijo Sasuke con una mirada de determinación.

 _ **-con Kaneki y Hagoromo-**_

 **-"Bien Kaneki-kun,sigamos con tu entrenamiento"-** dijo Hagoromo poniéndose en pose de pelea.

 **-"Hai"-** dijo Kaneki imitando a su sensei.

 _ **Continuará...**_  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Notas:

Quiero aclarar unas cosas que pueden ser importantes en o para la historia.

Kaneki si es hijo de Minato y Mikoto,así que es medio hermano de Sasuke y Naruto.

Itachi en realidad fue desterrado de Konoha por la sospechas de asesinar a Shisui,y si estará en Akatsuki. (Shisui murió antes de que Sasuke naciera)

Talvez haga que la masacre del clan Uchiha ocurra,dejare vivos a Mikoto,Shisui (el hermano de Sasuke) y alguno que otro Uchiha.

El personaje llamado Kaneki,no tiene nada que ver con Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul,solo es el nombre porque no se me ocurría otra cosa xD.

Espero y la historia haya sido de su agrado y un abrazo, un saludo y hasta la proxima,adios!.

 _ **Merezco reviews?**_


	2. La Historia De Kaneki

Antes de comezar quisiera agradecer a las primeras personas en comentar mi fic antes de ser reescrito, significo mucho para mi su comentario :')

Zafir09,Acqua OfThe Back,AndreaKfpKurama,Chivotenkai,Joakiiin-14 y J. Uzumaki.

En especial Chivotenkai Y Joakiiin, siempre me encantaron sus historias.

 _ **Capítulo II: La Historia De Kaneki.**_

 _ **En Este Capitulo Se Cambiaron Muy Pocos Detalles Que No Afectan Muy Poco La Historia.**_

Estamos en una cabaña que se encuentra a las afueras de Konoha, en una de las habitaciones se ve a dos personas abrazándose mientras estaban acostados.

 **-"Minato-Kun ¿seguro que nadie se enterara?"-** pregunto una pelinegra que estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio.

 **-"No,Mikoto-chan,nadie tendría porque enterarse y sí lo hacen no vivirán para contarlo"-** dijo Minato para después empezar a besar el cuello de su mejor amiga y amante.

 **-"Pero Mina-kun,yo ya estoy casada y tú serás el futuro esposo de mi mejor amiga,Kushina."-** dijo Mikoto entre besos.

 **-"Sabes que esa boda es por compromiso y no hay amor de por medio,así como tú matrimonio con Fugaku."-** dijo Minato poniéndose encima de su amada.

 **-"Minato-kun te amo"-** dijo Mikoto.

 **-"Y yo a ti Mikoto-chan"-** dijo Minato basando a la pelinegra.

Después de esas palabras iniciaron una noche de pasión para demostrarse su amor sin saber las consecuencias que esto traería a ambos.

 _ **-2 meses después-**_

Mikoto se encontraba en el hospital,pues últimamente se sentía extraña había venido al médico para ver si todo se encontraba bien.  
Llevaba esperando ahí media hora hasta que una enfermera atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **-"Como me encuentro enfermera,¿todo está bien?"-** pregunto Mikoto.

 **-"Todo está bien Mikoto-san,de hecho hay algo que quisiera comunicarle..."-** dijo la enfermera.

 **-"¿Qué es?"-** Preguntó Mikoto curiosa.

 **-"Usted..."-** empezó la enfermera - **"Usted tiene 2 meses de embarazo,felicidades"-** dijo la enfermera alegremente.

 **-"¿Q-Qué?"-** dijo en shock Mikoto **-"¿Embarazada?"-** dijo Mikoto,corriendo fuera de la enfermería directo a la casa de Minato.

Varias emociones recorrían su cuerpo,confusión,alegría y confusión,¿Minato aceptaría al niño? sí era así ¿como lo criarían sí ambos están casados?,sentía alegría de que su cuarto hijo fuera de Minato,tenía miedo de que Minato rechazará a su hijo,que Fugaku y Kushina los descubrieran o que Minato la abandonará.

En unos Minutos llegó a la mansión del Hokage,tocó desesperadamente la puerta que segundos después fue abierta por Kushina,su cuerpo se tenso, ¿acaso Kami-sama estaba en su contra? pues eso parecía.

 **-"Hola Mikoto,como has estado? ¿qué te trae por aquí? anda pasa"-** saludó alegremente la pelirroja mientras invitaba a pasar a su mejor amiga Mikoto **-"¿quieres un poco de té?"-** preguntó amablemente la Uzumaki.

 **-"No gracias,sólo ocupó hablar urgentemente con Minato"-** dijo la pelinegra muy nerviosa.

 **-"Oh claro! acaba de llegar,deja lo busco"-** respondió Kushina saliendo de la habitación.

Minutos después apareció Minato sin su chaleco Jounin ni su capa de Hokage y mucho mejor para ella llegó sólo.

 **-"Minato,necesitamos ir a un lugar más seguro"-** dijo Mikoto no confiando en que Kushina pudiera aparecer de repente, Minato simplemente la tomo del hombro y juntos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

Minato y Mikoto reaparecieron en su lugar secreto de amor donde varias cosas,graciosas,embarazosas y lindas habían pasado, desde bromas de Mikoto hacia Minato hasta noches de pasión entre ambos amantes.

 **-"¿Que pasa Mikoto-chan? ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?"-** preguntó el Yondaime Hokage.

 **-"Mina-kun yo-yo-yo"-** tartamudeaba la pelinegra.

 **-"¿Tú que? Miko-chan"-** la voz calmada de Minato logro hacer que se tranquilizara un poco para poder hablar.

 **-"Mina-kun,yo..."-** comenzó Mikoto **-"...Yo tengo 2 meses de embarazo,el bebé es nuestro"-** término Mikoto cerrando los ojos para no ver la expresión de Minato.

El Yondaime Hokage se encontraba impactado ¿ella dijo que estaba embarazada de él? había escuchado bien o su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

 **-"¿Acaso tratas de decir que seré padre?"-** pregunto Minato con voz sería lo que asustó a Mikoto la cual sólo asintio -" **Oh Miko-chan me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!"-** grito feliz Minato mientras abrazaba a Mikoto y le daba vueltas,esa era la mejor noticia de su vida,sería padre! no lo podía creer,en verdad estaba feliz,hasta que la cruel realidad lo golpeó.

 **-"Mina-kun ¿como ocultaremos al bebé?"-** pregunto Mikoto borrando la sonrisa en el rostro de Minato.

Ese era un gran problema,tenía que esconder a Mikoto también ya que se notaría su embarazo,algo tenía que hacer,suerte que él era el Hokage,el mismo que otorgaba las misiones a sus Shinobis,ya tenía una idea una idea que no podía fallar.

 **-"Lo tengo!"-** exclamó Minato.

 _ **-Día siguiente,mansión Uchiha.-**_

 **-"¿Pero porque mi esposa?"-** se escuchó la voz de Fugaku.

 **-"Porqué es la más indicada para esto,hemos visto el perfil de todos los Shinobis y ella es la única que tiene lo necesario"-** dijo Minato que se encontraba hablando con el jefe del clan Uchiha.

 **-"Pero creé que dejaré ir a mi esposa a Suna por 1 año y medio?!"** -Fugaku se encontraba molesto pues le querían arrebatar a su esposa.

 **-"Lo siento Fugaku,pero así tiene que ser y es una orden"-** Dijo Minato desapareciendo en un destello amarillo sin darle tiempo de alegar a Fugaku.

Ése mismo día Fugaku le dio la noticia acerca de la misión a su esposa,que puso una mirada triste mientras empacaba sus cosas y se dirigia a la torre Hokage y de ahí Minato se la llevó a su cabaña donde estaba la enfermera que le había dado la noticia a Mikoto de que sería Madre,el lugar estaba protegido sólo por su mejor anbu,Kakashi Hatake.

Sólo dos personas aparte de ellos sabían del embarazo de Mikoto,la enfermera que a la vez sería la partera y Kakashi ya que era el que debía protegerlos y a la vez sería el padrino de su hijo.

Los siete meses pasaron sin ningún inconveniente,Fugaku solía ir a la oficina del Hokage para preguntar por su esposa,que según,estaba en Suna para mejorar las relaciones entre aldeas.

Este sería el día del parto,la enfermera estaba lista y Kakashi se encontraba vigilando. Mikotlse encontraba acostada en la cama preparada para dar a luz.

 _(me saltaré el parto porque no se como escribirlo)._

 **-"Felicidades Mikoto-san,es un hermoso niño"-** dijo la enfermera poniendo al bebé en brazos de su madre. **-"es un hermoso niño"-** repite sonriente la enfermera.

Mikoto tenía en sus brazos al bebé a un bebé de piel pálida,pelo color amarillo,como su padre pero con puntas negras.

Ambos se encontraban felices,pues ese niño era la muestra de todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro,este era su mayor sueño,aunque no lo vivieran como querían y tengan que amarse en secreto.

Algunos meses después ocurrió una tragedia,el Kyubi había logrado salir de su Jinchuriki y atacó a la aldea afortunadamente su hijo se encontraba fuera de ella,jugando con Kakashi y Rin, a la que le habían revelado el screto.

Por suerte su amado Minato apareció a tiempo para detener al poderoso bijuu llevandoselo fuera de la aldea, y después no supo nada de el hasta el siguiente día,donde dio un aviso que había tenido tres hijos y dos de ellos eran Jinchurikis del poder del Kyubi mientras su hijo mayor era el Jinchuriki del alma y cuerpo del gran Zorro, luego se pudo escuchar como la gente pedía a gritos la muerte del hijo mayor del Yondaime,eso la molesto pues como ese adorable bebé sería el gran y temido Kyubi.

Mikoto tenía miedo de que,ahora que Minato tenía hijos con Kushina,la abandonara a ella para cuidar a sus hijos.

En la noche del día siguiente fue a buscar a Minato para hablar con el sobre que pasaría ahora que el tenía hijos con Kushina que pasado con ella y su pequeño ó a su casa y afortunadamente Minato era el único despierto a esa hora.

 **-"Minato-kun,tenemos que hablar"-** dijo la pelinegra.

 **-"Está bien,pero no aquí"-** dijo Minato tomando a Mikoto del hombro desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de una cascada.

 **-"Mina-kun,tenemos que terminar,es lo mejor."-** dijo Mikoto intentando sonar fuerte aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

 **-"¿Pe-pero porque Miko-chan? si yo te amo!"-** dijo Minato triste.

 **-"No Minato,es mejor que nos separemos,tú tienes una familia que cuidar"-** dijo Mikoto con la vista baja mientras su pelo le tapaba los ojos.

 **-"Sí,la nuestra"-** dijo Minato con una mirada seria.

 **-"Entiende,no podemos estar juntos,nunca pudimos!"-** Mikoto seguía sin levantar la vista.

 **-"Desde el principio lo sabíamos pero aún así,salimos durante años,tuvimos un noviazgo,nos amamos,¿Cuantas veces nos demostramos nuestro amor? miles! hasta tuvimos un hijo maldita sea!"-** grito Minato,no quería perder el amor de su vida.

 **-"Entiende yo nunca te ame!"-** grito Mikoto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Eso fue todo para Minato,cayó de rodillas,estaba destrozado,no podía creerlo,el amor de su vida le había dicho que nunca lo amo?,simplemente no quería creerlo se reusaba a hacerlo. **-"Entonces todos esos "Te amo" ¿eran falsos?"-** susurro Minato.

 **-"No quise decir eso"-** dijo Mikoto.

 **-"¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? ¿Que sólo fui un juego para ti?"-** dijo Minato verdaderamente triste.

 **-"No,eso no..."-** No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Minato que la tomo de la cabeza y le dio un profundo beso en los labios que duro hasta que se les acabó el aliento.

 **-"Mikoto,yo en verdad te amo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte nunca,por nada ni por nadie"-** dijo Minato volviendo a besar a Mikoto.

 **-"Yo también te amo... Minato-kun"-** dijo Mikoto correspondiendo al beso a de su verdadero amor.

 _ **-Meses después-**_

Lo que quedaba para que la "misión" de Mikoto terminara,era nada,ya había llegado el momento de que Mikoto regresara a casa y así lo hizo,pero de vez en cuando inventaba excusas para salir de casa e ir con su hijo que era cuidado por Kakashi,Minato o Rin, su vida continuó así por 5 años más,hasta que Minato decidió que era necesario entrenar al niño en las artes Shinobi,recuerda ese día a la perfección pues su hijo les había dado muchas sorpresas.

Se veía a lo lejos a Kakashi hablando con Rin de algunas cosas que por ahora no tienen importancia,frente a ellos se encontraban Minato y Kaneki.

 **-"Bien Kaneki,hoy empezaremos con tú entrenamiento shinobi,te entrenare desde lo más básico,empezaremos despertando tú chakra,concéntrate en expulsar la energía que sientes en tú interior."-** dijo Minato

 **-"Pero Otou-san,Kakashi-nee ya me enseñó eso,también a caminar sobre el agua y sobre paredes"-** dijo el pequeño Kaneki mientras Minato volteaba a ver a Kakashi quien seguía hablando alegremente con Rin.

 **-"¿En serio?,bueno eso ahorra tiempo"-** dijo Minato **-"Lo primero que te enseñaré será un jutsu que te servirá mucho para aprender,será el Kage Bunshin,un jutsu para dividir tu chakra en partes iguales según el número de clones que crees"-** explicó Minato haciendo un sello de manos y justo después apareció un clon.

 **-"Genial!"-** grito Kaneki emocionado **-"Ya quiero aprender ese jutsu"-** dijo intentando hacer las posiciones de manos que su papá había hecho.

 **-"jejeje tranquilo,yo te enseñaré hijo"-** dijo Minato para después entrenar con Kaneki.

 _ **-2 años después-**_

Kaneki se encontraba jugando con Kakashi y Rin a las escondidas tocaba a Rin contar y el había ido al bosque,una vez en el bosque empezó a caminar,hasta que se dio cuenta que se había perdido, comenzó a gritar el nombre de Kakashi y Rin pero ninguno respondía,estaba asustado pues nunca en su vida había estado sólo,siempre estaban Kakashi,Rin o sus padres, y de la nada escucho una misteriosa voz.

 **-"Hola Kaneki-kun"-** se oyó divertida la misteriosa voz.

 **-"Qui-qui-quién e-e-eres tú?"-** pregunto Kaneki tartamudeandó,pues estaba muy asustado.

 **-"Ven Kaneki-kun yo te llevare con tus padres"-** dijo el hombre que recién había salido de su escondite,era un hombre de piel palida con pelo largo y negro, y tenía unos ojos amarillos como de una serpiente dudo unos segundos para tomar la mano del hombre pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **-"No! Kaneki! corre!"-** se escucho la voz de Kakashi,pero era tardé,Orochimaru tomo con fuerza al niño y escapó saltando de árbol en árbol mientras Kakashi lo perseguía a todo lo que podía pero después de unos Minutos los perdió de vista.

Continuará...


	3. La Historia De Kaneki Parte 2

Sasuke y Shisui (Hermano gemelo de Sasuke) son un año mayor que los demás de su generación.

 _ **Capítulo III: La Historia De Kaneki Parte 2**_

 _ **En Este Capítulo No Se Cambio Nada Sobre La Trama.**_

 **-"Ahhh!"-** se escucharon gritos que asustaría hasta al más valiente shinobi,se volvieron a escuchar los gritos seguido de una risa diabólica.

Esas risas eran de Orochimaru,que se encontraba experimentando con Kaneki.

 **-"Sólo una inyección y descarga más y pronto mi nuevo cuerpo estará perfecto para empezar a entrenarlo,por fortuna no fue difícil ponerle el sello maldito"-** dijo Orochimaru tomando una aguja para inyectar a Kaneki.

 **-"ahh!"-** grito Kaneki al sentir la aguja en su brazo mientras una carga de electricidad recorría su cuerpo y sentía un fuerte ardor en los ojos.

 **-"excelente"-** dijo Orochimaru viendo como se activaba el Sharingan en los ojos de Kaneki para después evolucionar al Mangekyo Sharingan y su pelo cambiaba de amarillo con puntas negras a Blanco como la nieve **-"perfecto ahora sólo debo dejarte descansar para luego empezar a entrenar"-** dijo Orochimaru antes de ser interrumpido por una gran explosión que derrumbó una de las paredes.

 **-"Orochimaru,queda usted detenido por crímenes en contra de Konoha"-** dijo un Anbu con máscara de perro.

 **-"¿Crees que sólo un Anbu será suficiente?"-** dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

 **-"¿Quién dijo que sólo era uno?"-** dijo el Anbu y al instante apareció otro Anbu.

 **-"¿Y qué diferencia hará un Anbu más?"-** dijo Orochimaru con su sonrisa.

 **-"¿Y qué tal un Hokage?"-** la sonrisa de Orochimaru desapareció pues frente a él estaba el Yondaime Hokage y 2 de los mejores anbus de la aldea por muy fuerte que fuera,no podía luchar contra ellos o por lo menos no todavía así que decidió huir.

 **-"Rápido busquen a mi hijo!"-** dijo el Hokage temiendo que Orochimaru se lo volviera a llevar.

 **-"Hai"-** dijeron los dos Anbus desapareciendo,mientras el Hokage esperaba.

5 minutos después aparecieron los Anbu cargando con el primer hijo del Hokage.

 **-"Aquí está sensei"-** dijo el Anbu con máscara de perro.

 **-"Gracias Kakashi,ahora debo decirles a ustedes dos,nadie tiene que saber que Kaneki es mi hijo y ya que son de las pocas personas que los saben tendrán que cuidarlo"-** dijo Minato con una sonrisa por lo último.

 **-"Nos está tomando como niñeros Hokage-sama?"-** dijo un Anbu con máscara de cuervo.

 **-"Bueno,creo que es así,Itachi-san"-** dijo Minato un poco nervioso por lo que dijeran sus Anbus.

 **-"Esta bien Hokage-sama"-** dijo Itachi.

 **-"Gracias,Itachi"-** dijo el Hokage **-"Bien vamos de vuelta a Konoha"-** Minato tomo a los dos Anbus y desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

 _ **-Semanas después-**_

Kaneki caminaba por las calles de Konoha recibiendo miradas de desprecio y odio de parte de todos los aldeanos,pues todos sabían que Orochimaru había secuestrado a Kaneki por la marca en su cuello porque era la misma que tenía Anko,una Kunoichi que también había sido raptada por Orochimaru.

A Kaneki lo habían empezado a perseguir los aldeanos para intentar matarlo o sacarlo de la aldea,afortunadamente Kaneki pudo escapar esas 3 veces.

Ya era muy noche,Kaneki tenía que volver a su casa fuera de la aldea se dirigía a la salida de la aldea pero un grito de furia lo sacó de sus pensamientos volteó hacia atrás,y vio un gran número de aledanos,ninjas armados y con antorchas en las manos venían tras de él,empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía pero no era nada comparado a los chunnin que lo seguían desafortunadamente lo atraparon un kilómetro fuera de la aldea.

Lo amarraron de pies y manos a unos árboles y empezaron a lanzarle golpes,Kunai hasta jutsus de fuego,todo porque creían que era controlado por Orochimaru para atacar la aldea.

Pasaron horas torturado al pobre peliblanco hasta que se les hizo muy tarde como para estar fuera de la aldea así que se fueron dejando sólo a Kaneki amarrado.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban su cara haciendo que despertara con todo su cuerpo ardiendo,pues ayer lo habían torturado por 2 horas seguidas,estaba amarrado así que no se podía mover sólo,necesitaba ayuda,ayuda que nunca llegaría pues estaba en una de las áreas menos transmitidas por shinobis que van sus misiones.

Escucho el ruido de una rama romperse,rápidamente levantó la cabeza buscando con la mirada a alguien que se encontrara por donde se escuchó el ruido.

 **-"¿Quién anda ahí?"-** preguntó Kaneki con una voz un tanto débil por el dolor que sentía.

 **-"Descuida,no te haré nada"-** se escuchó una voz calmada que dio confianza a Kaneki **-"Es más,te voy a desatar y te haré 3 preguntas después de eso te haré una pregunta final que dependiendo tu respuesta,cambiará tú vida"-** dijo un hombre que salía entre los árboles y hablaba mientras empezaba a desatar las manos y pies de Kaneki.

 **-"¿Y quiere saber señor?"-** preguntó Kaneki sentado en un árbol mientras se tocaba sus manos que era lo que más le dolía.

 **-"Primera pregunta, ¿Tú odias a esa gente por hacerte eso?"-** preguntó el anciano viendo a los ojos a Kaneki.

 **-"No"-** dijo Kaneki sin mentir,el anciano le preguntó ¿porque? **-"Sencillamente porque no puedo odiar,se que lo que me hicieron está mal y cualquiera hubiera intentado vengarse,pero yo no,y así estoy bien,hasta el más malvado merece una segunda oportunidad"-** dijo Kaneki sacando una sonrisa al anciano.

 **-"Bien,segunda pregunta,Si estas en una misión y uno de tus compañeros se tiene que sacrificar ¿a quien sacrificarías al ninja médico o al más resistente?"-** preguntó el viejo seriamente.

 **-"Me sacrificaria yo"-** dijo Kaneki con seguridad.

 **-"Bien,¿deseas poder?"-** dijo el viejo con esperanza.

 **-"Sí"-** dijo haciendo que la mirada del viejo cambiará a una triste **-"para proteger a mis personas queridas"-** dijo Kaneki con una mirada de total determinación haciendo que la sonrisa del anciano volviera.

 **-"Entonces déjame presentarme"-** dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie. **-"Mi nombre es Hagoromo,Hagoromo Otsutsuki y yo soy el Rikudo Sennin"-** dijo el Hombre de pie extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Kaneki.

 **-"Ri-Ri-Rikudou Sennin?!"-** grito sorprendido de que tuviera enfrente a una leyenda del mundo ninja.

 **-"Sí,y te vengo a ofrecer algo"-** dijo Rikudou Sennin **-"ya que eres el corazón más puro y noble que he podido encontrar en estos 5 años, te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser mi aprendiz ¿que opinas?"-** dijo Hagoromo.

 **-"Sí sí sí sí sí!"-** gritó emocionado el peliblanco con estrellitas en los ojos,no todos los días aparece el Rikudo Sennin ofreciéndote entrenar con el.

 **-"pero antes"-** dijo Hagoromo haciendo posiciones de manos _ **-"Fuinjutsu:destrucción de sello maldito"-**_ dijo el Otsutsuki poniendo su mano en el sello maldito de Kaneki al cual le empezó a arder pero pronto ese ardor desapareció junto con la marca.

 **-"Gracias"-** agradeció Kaneki,pues gracias a esa marca había pasado esa horrible experiencia.

 **-"Pues vámonos"-** dijo Hagoromo empezando a caminar hacia el bosque.

 **-"Pero me tengo que despedir de mi Kaa-chan de mi Tou-san,de Kakashi-nii,de Rin onee-chan y de Itachi-nii"-** dijo Kaneki haciendo que el Otsutsuki parara su caminar.

 **-"No hay tiempo,debo enseñarte todo lo que se antes de... tenemos que irnos"-** dijo Hagoromo retomando su caminata.

- **"Bien"-** dijo Kaneki con la cabeza baja por no poderse despedir de sus seres queridos pero viendo el pergamino con técnicas que su padre le dio para que practicara mientras el no esta.

 _ **-1 año después-**_

Vemos a Kaneki escalando una montaña helada mientras Hagoromo flotaba aún lado de él.

 **-"¿Porque dices que tengo que escalar está montaña jiji-sama?"-** dijo Kaneki tomando una roca y haciendo fuerza para subir.

 **-"para hacer ejercicio para tus brazos y en la cima te daré una sorpresa"-** dijo Hagoromo haciendo que Kaneki se emocionara y subiera más rápido.

1 hora después,Kaneki se encontraba llegando a la cima de la montaña **-"Por fin!"-** gritó Kaneki **-"¿cual es mi sorpresa jiji-sama?"-** pregunto Kaneki con mucha emoción.

 **-"Mira detrás de ti"-** dijo simplemente volteó encontrándose con una especie de templo con estatuas de lobos hechas de Hielo al igual que todo el templo. **-"Que esperas,entra"-** dijo Rikudo dándole un pequeño empujón a Kaneki para que pasara.

Kaneki entró al templo contemplando lo bien construido que estaba el templo **-"Wow!"-** exclamó sorprendido pues frente a él se encontraba una Katana incrustada en un altar de hielo.

Era una Katana muy hermosa por lo que se podía ver,su empuñadura era azul con rombos blancos,la hoja era azul celeste con detalles en blanco haciéndola parecer congelada en todo momento.

Kaneki se acercó y en el altar se iluminaron las letras que formaron la siguiente oración.

 _"Sólo puede ser empuñada por un corazón puro,y sólo él podrá descubrir su verdadero poder"_

Kaneki tomó la empuñadura de la espada y retiró la espada de donde estaba clavada,sintió como una corriente de aire helado golpeaba su cuerpo y a la vez él se sentía más frío.

 _ **-"La espada con el poder de congelar hasta el tiempo,Anidria"-**_ dijo un lobo blanco como la nieve apareciendo frente a Kaneki.

 **-"Yo soy Wairudo y soy la criatura de invocación que viene junto con la espada,y ya que has pasado la prueba que era el tomar la espada"-** dijo señalando con su pata la Katana que traía Kaneki en su mano **-"Se que eres digno de firmar nuestro contrato"-** dijo el lobo dándole el contrato a Kaneki.

Una vez Kaneki firmó el contrato bajaron de la montaña y siguieron con el entrenamiento de Kaneki,ahora debía aprender el Hiraishin no jutsu y el Rasengan del pergamino de su padre.

Un pequeño detalle fue que mientras entrenaba el Rasengan,Hagoromo se dio cuenta de que el chakra de Kaneki se había vuelto blanco y frío,nada especial pero sin duda era raro.

 _ **-3 meses después-**_

 **-"Oye Jiji-sama creo escuchar a unos niños ¿vamos a ver si ocupan ayuda?"-** dijo Kaneki a Rikudo.

 **-"Vamos"-** contestó el anciano haciendo que Kaneki comenzara a correr hacia donde escucho las voces.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
